1. Field of the Invention
The preset invention relates to on-screen display apparatus and on-screen display generation method, and is preferably applied to a video camera for broadcast stations, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
Video cameras used for production of television programs process video signals in many ways. As an example, a video camera device, which is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open No. H11-196308, displays an on-screen image including a base image on which a menu image and the like are superimposed.